


Two Words

by DI_AlecHardy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Based on a True Story, F/M, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DI_AlecHardy/pseuds/DI_AlecHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhm inspired by some feels I'm feelsing xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Words

Each day - he waited. Each day - he typed. Each day he sat in a quiet room accompanied only by the sound of the keyboard and the music he sometimes played, simply to fill the silence. Each day he waited there for her call - for her voice, for the ring that meant she was ready to talk. When she finally did, it was a day that finally had a meaning.

She’d make a reference to something and he’d laugh. Then he'd shoot a reference back at her - every time. Sometimes someone else talked to him. Sometimes another friend would join in. The one she liked - the one who liked her and he’d sit there loving her because he had no choice. No alternative... She’d stolen his heart away and no matter how he tried, he couldn’t shake the feeling that she didn’t go for his kindness - but that was fine with him. He just wanted her to know… But he couldn’t tell her. Couldn’t hurt their friendship like that, because she had said he was one of her favorites and he couldn’t risk that. Couldn’t let that go after only a year... So every time he shut his mouth stopped himself - half way through - and end with something like:  
‘I hope it’s not rabies!’ or ‘You know what my favorite food is? Bananas!’  
Instead of saying:  
‘You know who my favorite human is? You’ or ‘I hope you won’t hate me for this but…’  
Instead he rattled on about TV shows, The Crack and stupid trivial things that didn’t matter. It simply bored her and in the end he was just…

…Waiting each day for her call.

Once she showed him her favorite song - the one she liked to dance to. She’d danced and he’d laugh and grin. They’d had a wonderful time with it all... He now listens to it all day and night. It played through his head because it reminded him of her...He loved it.

Once... just that once... he left her behind. He chickened out and left her to fend for herself. That once - standing alone - missing her. He wrote his own tune in honor of her brilliant pompom hat.  
‘Where are you and your pompom hat when I need you?’  
He hummed it constantly whenever he felt content, when he missed her or just wished she was there...

“’m tired I gotta go... Bye.”  
Her voice was beautiful, truly amazing! He was tempted...  
“Rose I- Uhm I- I’ll skype you tomorrow,” He finished lamely, biting his tongue.  
“Ta-ra?” He asked.  
He’d been using bits of British slang for a while now, because it was so bloody fun.  
“Yeah.”  
His computer blipped and the skype call ended. He sighed because he’d done it again - chickened out again.

Every day he sits. Every day he waits. Every night he types out one solitary message before deleting it and covering it up.

'Love you.'

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my dear friend Ainsley<333


End file.
